Vehicles that operate with one or more electric batteries, and sites called rental sites allowing the collection of a rental vehicle or the return of a rented vehicle at the end of rental, are currently known.
These sites generally comprise a charging terminal used to charge the batteries of the rented vehicle while the vehicle is parked.
The vehicle rental stations and/or charging stations can be located and concentrated in a single geographical zone, called rental zone. This feature poses the problem of monitoring and locating the electric vehicles during the rental period in order to prevent a vehicle being situated outside the rental zone and being unable to return to the rental zone in order to reach a rental and/or charging site before the battery or batteries of the vehicle are completely discharged.
Moreover, the fact that a vehicle is situated outside the rental zone can be a sign of fraudulent use of the vehicle such as theft of the vehicle. No automated monitoring method and system making it possible to respond to this concern exist.
A purpose of the invention is to overcome the abovementioned drawbacks.
Another purpose of the invention is to propose a method and a system for monitoring an electric vehicle making it possible to ensure that, during the rental period, a vehicle is not situated outside the rental zone with its battery or batteries discharged.
Yet another purpose of the invention is to propose a method and a system for monitoring an electric vehicle available for rental making it possible to detect a fraudulent use of the vehicle for the purpose of theft of the vehicle.